Nunca me falles
by Aqua-velaqua
Summary: Dos personas totalmente opuestas, que seran unidas por el destino. Dos almas, que lo que mas temen en este mundo, es enamorarse de la persona incorrecta... Draco x Oc...
1. Chapter 1

Wiiiiiiiii, hoooolllaaa xd. Esta es mi nueva historia... que nervios n.n... llebo un tiempo escribiendola... no iba a publicarla, ya que... bueno... no me gustan mis historias xd. Bueeeeno, antes que nada, esta historia (como ya he dicho en el horrible summary xd) es un DracoxOC.

A la chica la describire mas adelante, cuando salga n.n. También habran otras parejas, como Pansy y Zabbini, Ginny y Harry, Hermione y Ron, etc... xd.

Weno... os dejo ya, que no quiero aburriros n.n. Byeeee:

Nunca me falles:

Era un día normal en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts.

A Ron, se le había vuelto a romper la varita como en segundo año, por haberse caído sobre ella. Harry estaba peleándose con Draco Malfoy, que estaba más guapo que nunca, y Hermione leía tranquilamente un libro enorme.

Todos habían cambiado mucho desde el año pasado, aunque el que más había cambiado era Draco. Su cabellera rubia, que había crecido un poco, ya no estaba engominada hacía atrás, sino que estaba despeinada, haciendo que unos pocos mechones rubios cayeran despreocupadamente por su frente.

El curso académico empezaba ese mismo día, así que todos los chiquitines que iban a entrar a primero, estaban nerviosismos, pensando en que casa los iban a poner.

- Belatrix Lefrange (nuh me ocurría otro nombre n.n)- empezó a decir Macgonagall, mientras la aludida se sentaba en la silla, y el sombrero seleccionador hablaba.

- No lo he tenido más fácil en mi vida-riendo- slytherin- mientras la niñita, se dirigía a su mesa tranquilamente, con una dulce sonrisita en la cara, cosa que extraño a todos la que la vieron... demasiado alegre y amable para ir a slytherin.

Cuando ya hubieron pasado todos los alumnos nuevos por el sombrero, y se habían acomodado en sus casas, Dumbeldore se puso en pie, y habló.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Howarts. Les informo que este año, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras será Mathew- señalándolo, mientras este se levantaba.

Era un chico joven, y muy guapo. Sus cabellos eran negros, al igual que sus ojos, y eso hacía un extraño, pero atractivo contraste con su blanca piel.

- Y para finalizar, la última noticia es que mañana, posiblemente a primera hora, entrara en Howarts una nueva alumna, procedente de la escuela de Beauxbatons, que entrara en sexto curso, y mañana se vera a que casa entra. Y ahora- sonrió- a cenar.

Todos comieron con ansias, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

Pansy y Blaise pasaron una noche inolvidable de sexo salvaje y sin compromiso, como muchas noches atrás, pero Draco no podía dormir, así que insonorizo su habitación con un hechizo, y se puso a tocar la guitarra, ya que había aprendido a tocarla ese verano, puesto que su padre casi nunca estaba en casa.

Seguía tocando y tocando, pero no le venia el sueño, así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta.

Paseo por las afueras del castillo. Sabía que estaba totalmente prohibido pasearse de noche por esos parajes, pero, debido a que era prefecto, era comprensible que lo hiciera.

Siguió caminando, hasta que llego al lago, donde años atras se había celebrado la prueba para el concurso de los tres magos, que al final había resultado ser el concurso de los cuatro magos, debido a la participación de Harry Potter, y allí encontró a Luna Lovegood, una de las alumnas de la escuela, perteneciente a la casa de Hufflepuff.

- Vaya, vaya- canturreo él.- ¿a quien tenemos aquí? Pero si es Lunática Lovegood.- le encantaba burlarse de los inocentes- ¿qué haces aquí?¿Esperar a la muerte, a que se te lleve? Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

- No, estoy esperando una carta.

- ¿De quien? ¿De tu amigo invisible? – volvió a reír.

- No, de mi hermana mayor. – dijo ella, tranquila, y con voz soñadora, como siempre.

- ¿Tienes una hermana? ¿Y esta cuerda, o la locura viene de familia?

- Tengo una hermana mayor, de tu edad mas o menos.- dijo ella, levantándose para recibir una hermosa lechuza, que se posó en su brazo, y tras entregarle la carta, volvió a perderse en la oscuridad de la noche

Ella abrió el sobre con sumo cuidado, y sacó una carta rosa, y perfumada. Al abrirla, Draco se la quitó, y se puso a leer en voz alta, poniendo voz aguda de chica.

_Querida Luna:_

_Perdóname por haber tardado tanto en responder tu carta, pero ya sabes que en Beauxbatons son muy exigentes. Que suerte tienes de ser normal (_ante este comentario, Draco se puso a reír) _Que bien, pronto iremos las dos a la misma escuela, lo estoy deseando. _

_Espero que me pongan contigo n.n, y si no lo hacen, me pondré a hacer una huelga. ¡¡Hombre ya!!_

_Por cierto, ya me ha dicho Papa que se meten contigo... siempre me lo ocultas todo ¬¬. Si se vuelven a meter contigo me lo dices, y yo me encargare de que no vuelvan a comer, si no es con pajita. _

No dejes que te llamen loca solo por que quieras vivir tu vida, sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que necesites... amenos que quieras dinero... eso ya sabes que se encarga papa xd. Es broma n.n. ¡¡Cuidado con los Nemins!!

Un beso: Aqua Lovegood..

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Donde esta lo de que ha conseguido escapar porfin des psiquiatrico?- dijo Draco, mientras le devolvía la carta a Luna, apenado.

- Mi hermana casi nunca tiene tiempo de escribir.- dijo Luna, con la misma sonrisa que siempre.

- ¿Y que es eso de que vais a ir a la misma escuela?- volvió a preguntar, aunque sin demostrar mucho interés... ¡¡Si alguien se enterara de que había estado hablando con la Lunática, adiós a su popularidad para siempre!!

- ¿Acaso estas sordo? Dumbledore ha dicho que mañana vendrá una nueva alumna, y esa alumna es mi hermana mayor.

- Vaya... y yo que esperaba que entrara alguna chica maja, mona, y que me pudiera ligar... pues vaya, otra lunática.

- Mi hermana es maja, y mona, y no esta loca.

- Ya, ya... lo que tu digas. – dijo, en tono de burla.

- Y tampoco pierde el tiempo con mequetrefes, hipócritas, y niños de papa como tu.- volvió a decir Luna, tan relajada como siempre.

- ¿Que me has llamado, niñata?- dijo Draco, mirándola con odio y repulsión, mientras sacaba su varita.

- Lo que has oído.- dijo Luna, mientras se levantaba del húmedo césped, y se disponía a irse, cuando Draco la cogió del brazo, y en un susurro, dijo:

- No te iras de aquí hasta que no me des una disculpa.- con un tonito arrogante.

- No tengo ahora mismo ninguna que darte, así que mejor me voy ya.- zafándose del apretón del rubio, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, él le lanzó una maldición surtirus, una maldición que deja una terrible marca en el brazo, y que es casi imposible de borrar. Solo un mago había conseguido quitar esa marca... y tras ello falleció.

- Pues hay te dejo un bonito recuerdo, para ti.- yéndose a su habitación, mientras Luna se frotaba con fuerza el brazo en el que le había dejado una marca, en la que ponía: Por haberse burlado de Draco Malfoy

Draco no durmió muy bien esa noche, veía Lunáticas por todas partes, acechándolo, diciendo que tuviera cuidado con los Nemins...

No pudiendo soportarlo más, y sin importarle quien escuchara, grito:

- ¡¿Que son los malditos Nemins?!- gimoteando y jadeando nerviosamente.

Cuando vio que todo había sido un sueño, maldijo a Luna Lovegood para sus adentros, y volvió a dormir placidamente.

Mientras tanto, cerca del bosque prohibido, una joven, completamente tapada de pies a cabeza, por una hermosa túnica azul celeste (seguramente procedente de la escuela Bouxbatoms de magia y hechicería para señoritas de buena familia) debido a la terrible tormenta que horas antes había comenzado, buscaba como loca la manera de llegar a Hogwarts.

- Maldita sea... con esta lluvia no voy a llegar nuca... y encima en un bosque enorme... ¿ves lo que pasa por no seguir las indicaciones de la directora?- le pregunto a la yegua halada que se hallaba junto a ella.

- Lo siento Aqua... - Un momento... ¿¿la yegua acababa de hablar??... aix... es verdad... siempre se me olvida que es una historia de magia xd.

- Que lo sientas no arreglara nada...

En ese momento, escucharon un leve gimoteo procedente de un arbusto cercando a donde ambas se encontraban.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto la yegua violentamente, haciendo que los gimoteos se incrementaran.

- No seas tan brusca- le susurro Aqua(si... La hermana de Luna) a la yegua.- no te preocupes- dijo a media voz, para que, fuera lo que fuera quien gimoteaba, la escuchara.- no te vamos a hacer daño.

- ¿Seguro...?- pregunto la niña, escondida entre los arbustos, empapada por la lluvia, y temblando por el frío.

- Seguro- dijo Aqua.

Segundos después, la niña salía de su escondrijo.

- Madre mía, si estas empapada... – dijo Aqua mientras se quitaba la túnica, y se la ponía por encima a la niña, restregándosela un poco para que entrara en calor.

Que guapa- murmuro la niña, al poder observar bien la belleza de la chica que se encontraba enfrente de ella sonriendo: Sus preciosos cabellos rubios, le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda mas o menos, y estaban ligeramente ondulados, sus ojos parecían dos zafiros perfectos, de lo azules y brillantes que eran, sus labios eran de un tono rojo, que daban ganas de besarlos todo el día... la verdad es que parecía un ángel, o una diosa expulsada del cielo por su belleza y perfección. (Me e pazao un poquito... a k si?? Xd)

Además, llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa pálido, que no hacía otra cosa que resaltar sus encantos...

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto a la niña, que ya había dejado de temblar, mientras la yegua bufaba profundamente.

- Belatrix Lefrange... mucho gusto... - aun un poco atemorizada, por lo mal que lo había pasado en aquel oscuro y frío bosque - ¿y tu como te llamas?

- Yo me llamo Aqua –con una sincera sonrisa.- y por cierto, ¿se puede saber que hace una niña como tú en un bosque como este?

- Veras... es que soy nueva alumna en Hogwarts este año, y el director decidió que cada alumno tuviera una especie de tutor de su casa... y a mí me ha tocado uno horrible... se llama Draco Malfoy, y es malo malísimo... – dijo, apunto de ponerse a llorar.- cuando Snape (que es el nombre del jefe de la casa) le ha dicho que él seria mi tutor, no se ha quejado, pero luego se ha puesto a insultarlo, y a decir de todo, y me ha dejado ahí tirada... y no se como me he perdido y he acabado aquí...

- Que coincidencia- dijo Aqua- yo hoy mismo voy a entrar a Hogwarts.

- ¿Tú eres la nueva alumna de la que ha hablado Dumbledore, que viene de Beauxbatons?- dijo Belatrix, ya mas relajada.

- Si- volvió a decir Aqua, cuando escucharon un aullido no muy lejos de allí, que se aceraba.- será mejor que nos vallamos rápido.- cogiendo a la niña de la mano, y poniéndose a correr, pero, notaba que la niña ponía cierta resistencia- ¿que pasa?- pregunto, mirándola.

- Antes me he hecho daño en la pierna mientras intentaba escalar un árbol.- gimoteo.

Aqua podía oír como el animal que aullaba estaba cada vez más cerca de ellas...

Bueeeeno... este es el fin... del primer capi xd. Seguramente no os habra gustado... ¿A que no? -.- Soy fatal para las historias... buenoo... tanto si os ha gustado como si no, espero vuestros reviews... n.n. Hasta el proximo capi!!


	2. Chapter 2

¡¡¡Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon!!!! ¡Se que deberia haber continuado antes... pero he estado muyyyy ocupada... El capítulo no es muy largo, pero el proximo sera kilomeetriiiicoooo xD. La semana que viene mas o menos, subiré el tercero de _nunca me falles_, y el segundo de_ increible pero cierto, solo tres segundos_.

Aqui os dejo la historia OwO:

- Antes me he hecho daño en la pierna mientras intentaba escalar un árbol.- gimoteo.

Aqua podía oír como el animal que aullaba estaba cada vez más cerca de ellas, así que cogió a la niña al caballito, y le hizo una señal a la yegua para que volara, y les indicara el camino al castillo, ya que le yegua, al ser muy joven, podía poco con una persona, pues imagínate con dos...

La yegua desplegó sus magnificas alas y empezó a volar, hasta que por fin diviso el castillo a lo lejos.

- Está bastante lejos, será mejor que corras.- viendo también, como un enorme lobo venia por detrás.

- No puedo correr con la niña, mejor llévala tu.- parándose un momento, y poniendo a la niña delicadamente encima del hermoso unicornio, mientras este alzaba el vuelo, y avanzaba hacía el castillo.

Aqua corría y corría, esquivando las ramas que crecían en el suelo, pero una de ellas no la llego a ver, y calló fuertemente al suelo. La bestia cada vez se acercaba más y más, y en un momento se le tiro encima y empezó a... ¿lamerle la cara?... si, le estaba lamiendo cariñosamente la cara. El lobo empezó a empequeñecer ante los ojos asombrados de Aqua, Belatrix, y Ponhitia (el nombre de la yegua) hasta convertirse en un pequeño cachorro gris..

- ¿Pero que...?-murmuro Aqua, mientras la yegua descendía lentamente, con la niña encima de su lomo.

- Es el nuevo perro de Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts- dijo Belatrix, mientras lo cogía, y lo acariciaba.

La tormenta cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte, el viento era cada vez más y más intenso, y el frío no tardo en apoderarse del cuerpo de todos los allí presentes.

Siguieron caminando asta que pudieron vislumbrar a lo lejos las grandes y antiguas puertas del castillo.

Antes de que dieran unos pocos pasos mas, pudieron percibir un suave e intenso aroma, que les entro por las fosas nasales, haciendo que sus tripas sonaran, ya que hacía tiempo que ninguna de las tres probaba bocado.

Decidieron darse mas prisa, la tormenta cada vez empeoraba mas y más, y cada vez estaban mas cansadas y hambrientas.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la caseta de Hagrid, de donde, por cierto, procedía el aroma delicioso, llamaron a la puerta con tres simples golpes, esperando a que el gigante les abriera la puerta.

Pocos segundos después, el gigante abrió la puerta y el cachorro saltó a los brazos de su amo.

- Válgame el cielo, ¿se puede saber que hacéis aquí fuera a estas horas? Pasad- mientras les dejaba paso. La yegua tubo que quedarse en una parte del jardín, donde había un pequeño techo cubierto.

- Belatrix, ¿no deberías estar ya en tu dormitorio?- mientras echaba mas leña en la inmensa chimenea de piedra que se elevaba en su pequeño salon/cocina.

- Me perdí... - mientras se le agrupaban las lagrimas de nuevo en los ojos.- y entonces Aqua- mientras la señalaba- me encontró en el bosque.

- ¡¡En el bosque!! ¡Sabes que los alumnos lo tienen totalmente prohibido! ¿Y tu?- mirando a Aqua- Supongo que serás la nueva alumna que viene de Bouxbatoms.- mientras ella asentía- creía que llegarías mas pronto.

- Y eso se suponía, pero mi yegua se perdió... -mientras se sentaba en un enorme sillón que Hagrid le había puesto delante de la chimenea.

- Bueno... – volvió ha decir el gigante- hoy dormiréis aquí, pero mañana os llevaré a las dos a hablar con Dumbledore.

Hagrid, al suponer que ambas estarían muertas de hambre, cogió tres platos de un armario, y empezó a servir el puchero que hace poco estaba cocinando. Ellas agradecidas se comieron todo el plato y se fueron al sofá a dormir, mientras Hagrid les entregaba dos mantas, y se iba a su enorme cama.

Cuando amaneció, Hagrid las acompañó hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Sorbete de limón- dijo él, a media voz, mientras las escaleras de caracol que llevaban al despacho empezaban a girar.- subid por ahí, seguramente él ya sabe que estáis aquí.

Ellas, al despedirse con un movimiento de manos del guardabosques, empezaron a subir por las inmensas escaleras de caracol.

Cuando ya hubieron subido arriba del todo, una inmensa puerta de madera les cerró el paso.

Con paso lento y firme, empezaron a acercarse a la puerta, y dieron dos suaves golpes, cuando escucharon una voz que procedía del interior de la habitación.

- Adelante- mientras la puerta se habría sola.

La habitación estaba completamente llena de libros de todas clases, y velas que flotaban mágicamente en el aire.

A unos diez pasos de ellas, se hallaba un enorme escritorio, con una gran silla, en la que estaba sentado el director.

- Creía que no llegarías nunca- dijo el anciano, subiéndose las gafas.

- Lo lamento mucho, es que mi yegua no siguió las indicaciones de la directora y... - empezó Aqua, pero el director continuó hablando.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes- volvió a decir él mirando a Aqua.- tus pertenencias las enviaron aquí ayer por la mañana, cuando seas seleccionada para tu casa, serán inmediatamente enviadas a tu habitación. Por ahora será mejor que vallas al baño de los prefectos a darte un buen baño, debes estar congelada- ella asintió. Luego, Dumbledore dirigió su mirada a la pequeña niña que se encontraba junto a Aqua.- el señorito Malfoy lleva desde ayer por la noche buscándola, bastante enfadado, así que será mejor que no la encuentre por ahora. Enséñele a Aqua donde se encuentra el baño de prefectos, y báñese usted también. No tarden mucho, el desayuno es dentro de hora y media. Ambas tienen ya una muda limpia en el baño de prefectos para poder cambiarse después. No se retrasen. – señalando la puerta para que se marcharan.

Ambas salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al baño de los prefectos. Se quitaron la ropa y se metieron en la enorme bañera, mientras el agua les bajaba por la espalda.

Cuando, veinte minutos después, acabaron el baño, se secaron y se vistieron con los uniformes limpios, que se encontraban encima de un banquito.

Belatrix, al ver que quedaba un buen rato para el desayuno, le dio una pequeña vuelta por el colegio para enseñárselo, y de paso, matar el tiempo.

- Te dije que la vigilaras Pansy- dijo Draco en la otra punta del colegio.

- Lo siento Draqui... es que cuando fui a donde tu me dijiste que estaba... no la encontré- respondió ella asustada.

- ¡Deberías haberla buscado!- exclamó él.

- ¿Por que siempre me tengo que cargar el muerto yo? Eso es problema tuyo, no mío.

- Será problema de los dos como le haya pasado algo.- respondió furioso Draco, mientras le ponía la varita en el cuello a la chica.

La chica empezó a temblar, mientras sollozaba de vez en cuando.

- Desaparece de mi vista si no quieres que te mate.- volvió a decir Draco, esta vez en un susurro.

Cuando la chica se fue, él empezó a pegar puñetazos en la pared para desfogarse. Tanta fue la rabia que tenia que se le hizo heridas y empezó a sangrar. Miro el reloj de refilón

y se dirigió al gran comedor.

Una vez dentro, dirigió un rápido vistazo a su mesa, esperando encontrar a la pequeña Belatrix, pero no fue así. Se sentó al lado de Blaise, y esperó a que empezara el banquete.

El comedor ya estaba casi lleno, cuando entraron dos chicas, que conversaban alegremente.

Draco, al mirar a la más pequeña de las dos, se quedo de piedra: era Belatrix.

- Esa estúpida mocosa... - murmuro Draco, mientras la observaba.

La niña se despidió de Aqua, y se dirigió a su asiento con paso alegre y vivaz, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy la miraba con furia.

Aqua se dirigió donde se encontraba la profesora Macgonagall con el sombrero seleccionador, aunque, a mitad de, se paró para saludar a su hermana Luna.

Se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero puesto ya en su cabeza empezó a hablar:

- Mmmm... difícil elección- dijo él, cerrando los ojos.- bueno... te pondré en...

Fin del capítulo dooosss xd. Esta vez no tardaré tanto en subir el proximo capítulo..... ¿¿Reviews?? ¿¿Tomates?? ¿¿Sardinas en lata??

¡¡Hasta la semana que viieeneeee!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sé que he tardado otra vez mucho en subir un capítulo, pero es que estaba a final de curso… ya no voy a tener problemas, por que ¡¡por fin he acabado!! ¡Y las he aprobado todas! Así que tendré más tiempo para escribir, y adelantar mis historias.

Muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado reviews, y me han animado a continuar con esta... xD

Tambien muchas gracias a todos aquellos que la hayan leido.

Bueno, sin mas demora… xD, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo de la historia…

Espero que lo disfrutéis n.n

* * *

Aqua se dirigió donde se encontraba la profesora Macgonagall con el sombrero seleccionador, aunque, a mitad de camino, se paró para saludar a su hermana Luna.

Se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero, puesto ya en su cabeza, empezó a hablar:

- Mmmm... difícil elección- dijo él, cerrando los ojos.- bueno... te pondré en... ¡Slytherin! – dijo por fin.

Todos los miembros de dicha casa se pusieron a aplaudir, mientras Aqua se levantaba gracilmente del taburete, y se sentaba en un asiento libre que había en la larga mesa de las serpientes, a unos pocos metros de Draco.

- Hola- le dijo Pansy Parkinson, que estaba sentada justo delante de ella

- Hola- contestó, con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

Pocos segundos después, el banquete empezó, por lo que no les dio tiempo a continuar con la conversación, si es que se le podía llamar así a un simple saludo.

Draco casi no probó bocado, ya que miraba todo el rato a Belatrix de reojo, mientras maquinaba perversos planes para matarla, sin acabar yendo a Azcaban.

(mente PERVERSA de Draco xD)

. Plan 1 para matar a la estúpida niñata que casi me arruina la vida:

Llevarla delante del lago oscuro, y tirarla al agua antes de que nadie me viera.

Cosas positivas: Muerte limpia

Si hay suerte, no habría testigos.

Cosas negativas: No la vería morir.....

DESCARTADO

. Plan 2 para matar a la estúpida niñata que casi me arruina la vida:

Decirle a Pansy que la ha llamado guarra

Cosas positivas: Muerte lenta y dolorosa

Podría verlo

Seguramente estaría semanas riéndome

Cosas negativas: ¿Y si Pansy se toma lo de guarra como un cumplido?

DESCARTADO

. Plan 3 para matar a la estúpida niñata que casi me arruina la vida:

Hacer ver que soy su amigo, ser bueno con ella, y así, cuando empiece a asustarse, seguramente se suicidaría

Cosas positivas: No me podrían culpar, por que todo estaría en su mente

Cosas negativas: Adiós a mi reputación

Me moriría de asco

¿Y si le gusta, y se acaba enamorando de mí?

¿Y si se lo cuenta a sus amigas, (si es que tiene) y entre todas me convierten en una de ellas... y me obligan ha celebrar mi cumpleaños con un vestido rosa, una tarta rosa y un pony... ROSA?

TOTALMENTE DESCARTADO

(Fin de la mente PERVERSA de Draco xD)

Pero entonces... la última frase empezó a darle vueltas cada vez mas en la cabeza (como la de los Nemins xD)

- ¡¡Yo no quiero un pony rosa!!- gritando, mientras todos los miembros de la escuela, incluso los profesores, lo miraban extrañados, y divertidos. -¿que miráis?- volvió a gritar, mientras cogía un trozo de carne con el tenedor y se lo llevaba furtivamente a la boca. – estúpidos-murmuró.

Todos continuaron como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque esa frase tardaría mucho en borrarse de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Que le pasa a Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione desde la mesa de Griffindor.

- Seguramente le ha dicho ha su padre que es marica.- contestó Ron.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con un pony rosa? – volvió a preguntar ella.

- Nada, pero sería divertido.

- Chicos... - murmuró la castaña.

- Ponis... - murmuró entonces Ron, que había escuchado el comentario de Hermione, mientras todos los que habían podido oír la conversación, se reían.

El banquete acabó rápido, y todos se empezaron ha dirigir a sus cuartos comunes.

Aqua y Luna salieron juntas del comedor, aunque pertenecieran a casas diferentes, y se quedaron charlando unos minutos en el pasillo, mientras veían pasar alumnos de todas las casas.

- No puedo creer que te hayan puesto en Slyherin- le dijo Luna a su hermana.

- ¿Que tiene de malo? Es una casa como otra cualquiera, ¿no?- arremetió Aqua.

- No lo es... en ella se encuentran los peores alumnos de Hogwarts... – contestó Luna en un susurro, y mirando a los lados para ver que no la escuchara nadie.

- ¿Me estas llamando mala alumna?- Le contestó, simulando estar enfadada, cosa que no consiguió, ya que aun se le veía una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡¡No!!- le respondió rápidamente su hermana- por eso me extraña que te hayan puesto ahí.

Pocos segundos después salió Belatrix del comedor, seguida por Draco, que llevaba las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Ves a ese chico?- le preguntó de nuevo Luna a su hermana. – es el peor de todos... se llama Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Has dicho Draco Malfoy?- preguntó Aqua, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Sí.. ¿Os conocéis?- le respondió la chica.

- Por ahora no... pero te juro que cuando me conozca, va a desear no haberlo hecho... - dijo, despidiéndose de su hermana, y siguiendo al rubio.

- ¿Que le pasa ahora a esta?- se preguntó en voz alta Luna- Y luego la loca soy yo- mientras se iba dando saltitos a su casa común.

Draco seguía persiguiendo a la niña, mientras esta caminaba alegremente hacia su habitación, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

- ¡¡Tu!!- gritó el rubio, ya que en esa parte del pasillo, ya nadie les podría oír, o por lo menos, eso pensaba él. - ¿donde narices te habías metido? ¡Te estuve buscando toda la noche!

- No tendrías que haberla buscado si no la hubieras dejado sola.- respondió una voz detrás de él.

Draco se giró rápidamente, sin saber muy bien, aun habiéndola mirado, quien era.

- Y... ¿tú eres?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- Soy una chica que te va a partir la cara como le pongas una mano encima a Belatrix.- respondió Aqua, ahora enfadada de verdad, y adelantando un paso.

- Lo de chica y partir la cara no pega ni con cola.- respondió él sarcásticamente.

- Que pasa, ¿lo ves poco femenino, o que?- le contestó de nuevo ella.

- No es eso, simplemente dudo que fueras capaz.- volvió a responder él.

- Si quieres te lo demuestro- volvió a adelantar un paso.

- Cuando quieras.- contesto, adelantando ahora él, acortando cada vez mas el espacio que los separaba.- pero aun no me has respondido la pregunta de quien eres tu.

- Además de machista, lerdo.- se burló sarcásticamente Aqua.- soy la nueva alumna.

- Aaaa, la hermana de Lunática, ahora lo entiendo todo.- burló, mirando divertido al suelo.

- ¿Que has llamado a mi hermana?- adelanto de nuevo un paso. Ahora escasos centímetros los separaban.

- Lunática- respondió él.- ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te deje una marca como a ella?

- ¿Que le has dejado una marca?- Aqua lo miró, cada vez mas cabreada.

- Tranquila, no es un chupetón, si era eso lo que estabas pensando.- volvió a reír él- ya lo descubrirás... Adiós.- mientras se iba por el pasillo, dejando allí a Aqua, y a Belatrix, que se había mantenido estática toda la conversación, sin saber que decir.

- ¡¡Estúpido arrogante!!- respondió Aqua, cuando él ya se había marchado hace varios minutos.

* * *

Buueeeno, se acabo... Espero que os haya gustado… nos leemos en el cuarto capítulo xD


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento mucho el enorme retraso. He estado muy ocupada. No me ha ido muy bien este año con los estudios... así que tuve que ponerme seria en ese asunto.

De nuevo, mil perdones. Pronto continuaré la historia de crepúsculo también, y ya estoy empezando a hacer el quinto capítulo de esta, así que prometo que esto no volvera a suceder n.n

Si leen ''entre lineas'' veran un adelanto de Increible pero cierto... solo tres segundos (la historia de crepúsculo que ya mencione con anterioridad)

Lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero queria subirlo hoy, y es todo lo que podido hacer en la media hora que me permiten estar aqui.

Muchos besos. Luego, si puedo, subire la otra, y aunque sea en una libreta, continuare escribiendo! xDxD. Hasta otra. Byye

Aqua se dirigió junto a Belatrix, a la sala común de las serpientes, pero al llegar, descubrieron que había un pequeño inconveniente que no las dejaba pasar.. no era ni Draco, ni un monstruo, ni Emmet Cullen vestido de princesita... era un cuadro...Exactamente el de un varón que hace cientos de años había pertenecido a esa misma casa.

El hombre, las miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando que ellas le dijeran la contraseña, cosa que por desgracia no tenían.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto la pequeña Belatrix.

- Esperar a que pase algún Slytherin – contesto entonces Aqua.

Dicho y hecho, cinco segundos después Pansy Parkinson cruzo la puerta de las mazmorras y entro en el pasillo donde ellas se encontraban. Cuando llego a su lado, se puso a balbucear algo y se hecho a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Pansy... - empezó a decir Aqua, pero no pudo acabar, ya que esta se le hecho al cuello buscando ser consolada.

- ¿Que le pasa? – pregunto Belatrix, recibiendo como respuesta un simple levantamiento de hombros por parte de Aqua y unos inteligibles balbuceos de Pansy.

Cuando esta ya se hubo calmado un poco, se separo de Aqua, y adelantando un paso, dijo la en voz alta, para poder entrar las tres en la sala común.

- Potter apesta – todavía con voz entrecortada, mientras el cuadro les dejaba el camino libre, aun refunfuñando.

Aqua, al escuchar la contraseña se quedo perpleja... aunque bueno... no se podía esperar mas de los Slytherin.

Cuando entraron pudieron ver el interior de la habitación.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde brillante, que daba a aquel lugar un aspecto lúgubre, a la vez que elegante, mezcla que se podía apreciar también en los muebles que lo decoraban: En un rincón se encontraba una gran mesa de madera, rodeada por unas diez sillas, todas ellas pintadas de verde y plateado.

En aquellos momentos, la única persona que se encontraba sentada en ella era una chica de primer curso, que leía un gran libro de la biblioteca, mientras apoyaba su pequeña cabeza en una de sus manos, manteniendo, a su vez, el codo apoyado en la mesa.

En todas las paredes se podían encontrar miles de libros, distribuidos a la perfección en unas antiguas librerías. Seguramente en aquella habitación había casi tantos libros como en la biblioteca, pero pocos eran los Slytherins que se ponían a leer sin que nadie les presionara.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraban dos sofás de color plateado enfrentados, que en aquellos momentos estaban ocupados por tres chicos.

En uno de ellos, el que se hallaba de espaldas a la puerta, estaba ocupado por un chico de cabello moreno como el carbón, que conversaba con el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.

Aunque estuviera de espaldas, las tres chicas que acababan de entrar sabían perfectamente quien era el que estaba a su lado... esa cabellera rubia se podía reconocer en cualquier sitio.

- ¡Draki! - gritó Pansy, mientras se iba corriendo a su lado, y se abalanzaba a su cuello, mientras volvía a llorar.

Él, que no estaba en uno de sus mejores días, la apartó de su lado, mientras la miraba con desprecio.

- ¿Se puede saber quien te crees para tirarte encima de mí?

El chico que estaba sentado en el otro sofá, y que hasta entonces había pasado inadvertido, alzó la vista, y clavó su mirada en las dos chicas que habían entrado con Pansy, y con un ligero movimiento de mano las invito a acercarse, consiguiendo que, tanto Draco como su compañero se giraran para ver a quien saludaba su amigo Theodore.

- ¿Otra vez vosotras?- dijo Draco mosqueado.

- Draco, siento comunicarte que nos veras mucho por aquí, por si no se ve muy claro en nuestros uniformes, somos de Slytherin, como tú - dijo Aqua sarcásticamente, mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Acaso crees que estoy ciego? – dijo refunfuñando - ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Tener que veros cada día es una maldición!

- No seas tan severo Malfoy- dijo Theodore, que siempre llamaba a Draco por su apellido, no por odio, si no más bien por respeto y admiración, aunque muy pocas veces lo demostraba.- yo creo que será muy interesante tener a alguien así por aquí- dijo, mirando significativamente a Aqua.

- Si bueno Nott, si solo te fijas en el físico es fácil decir eso, pero una cabeza hueca como esta, en mi opinión, es de todo menos interesante.

- ¿Estas seguro, Draki?- dijo seductoramente Aqua, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él, colocándose a pocos milímetros de su cara.

Draco se quedó estático, y ella, al notar eso, sonrió, le dio un ligero roce de labios, y se fue de nuevo con Belatrix a los dormitorios, dejando a un Draco realmente confundido detrás, y a Theodore y Pansy, que los miraban divertidos.


End file.
